It is widely recognized that the appearance of many articles can be dramatically enhanced as a result of or by virtue of the use of a peripheral decorative article such as a framing member or frame surrounding the article.
Most articles that are framed, are somewhat permanently installed into the frame or otherwise affixed to the frame prior to and independently of installation on the surface on which the article is to be mounted. This by the very nature of the framing process, renders the framing member and article somewhat permanently interrelated so that changing or modifying the appearance of the frame can sometimes be quite difficult.
There are occasions where it may be desirable to alter or change the framing member to blend it in with or render it compatible with changing decor of the room or space in which it is located. There are also occasions when the article itself is to be changed and it would be desirable to provide the capability of framing the new article with the frame which previously had been applied to an old article. Furthermore, it would be desirable for a number of mass produced inexpensive articles to have available a variety of framing members from which to choose and which could be readily placed around the article to be framed.